I Love You
by asia644
Summary: Bella's new name is Dawn    Edward's new name is Daniel    Jasper AND Rosealie  or whatevs of how their names are spelled!  Last new last names are Gatensburg    Jasper new name is Casper   like the ghost. BOO! Did I scare you? ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Strange Girl

Bella's new name is Dawn

Edward's new name is Daniel

Jasper AND Rosealie (or whatevs of how their names are spelled!) Last new last names are Gatensburg

Jasper new name is Casper ( like the ghost. BOO! Did I scare you? ;() )

Rosealie (or whatevs to her name I'd mispelled spelled[ probably right or wrong?]!) her new name is Jasper!

Alice new name is Alice in Wonderland! JK. (Her new name is Alice!)

Emmet (or whatevs his name is mispelled![probably right or wrong?]) new name is Walter.

(or whatevs her name is spelled!) His new name is Dr. Reece!( Like Reeces Puffs, Reeces Puffs, penut butter chocolate flavou yeah!)

Dawn don't have no family.

Daniel works for Dr. Reece.

Esme and Dr. Reece are married.

Dawn is a witch, and wizard.

Daniel and Alice are REAL brother and sister.

Jacob Black is not BLACK!( His new last name is Jacob Tan!)

If you don't know why I'm changing them its because . . .

1. I CAN'T EVEN SPELL THEIR NAMES! :*(  
2. THE AUTHOUR ( OR WHATEVS HOW THE WORD IS SPELLED!) STEPHINE MEYERS ( OR WHATEVS HOW HER NAME IS SPELLED)  
CHOOSE PHONEY BALONY NAMES!

SORRY 4 U MEYERS! :********************************************(

NOW LETS GET STARTED 4 THE STORY . . . .

Chapter 1: Moving In

I am tired, pooped, exsausted, I really want to faint, but there is just three things,

1. I am weak and have now mustle

2. I am skinny and slender

3. I don't have no girlfriend.

But that was 3 months ago.

I am strong, not a wimp I really want to be a pimp!

But the first part is actually true, but the second part isn't, I certainly don't want to be a pimp, their jobs are hard. But anyways-

I was moving my stuff in, and my new work out stuff, into the apartment that I'm going to live in, until I have money for a house. I was thinking about like this

1. Apartment

2. Go to colledge

3. Get a job while in colledge in the hostpital

3. Save up money for a house

4. Date in that process

5. Get Married after move in house

6. Have sex after 8 months of marridge

7. Get babies in 9 months

I am planning on adding some more stuff in the future, but I'm getting to that point.

I really think I'm going to stink at like, um dating, I date lots of girls, and all of them turned out drunk when I dumped them REALLY drunk, they drink lots of whisky and wine, they normally just get a bottle of whisky and drink it all up! Sometimes they get pregnant.

BUT that is a . . .

LIE

I lied. To some people I know. But the only time I dated in high school is:

1. When the popular girls ran out of money, she usually 'dates' me, Daniel Cullen, and uses me (usually to give her 50 bucks)

2. To pretend I was girls' boyfriend, and I show up at their house, to get a wonderful presentation to their father can count on me to be a good boyfriend, instead of their REAL boyfriends ( 13 girls ended up pregnant by their boyfriends, because their fathers think I am their boyfriend)

3. NOTHING ELSE!

Then after high school I was thinking of going to work out during the summer, then on July 2nd, when I started getting buff, at the graduation people were surprised I was buff, I said that I wanted girls see me with my persanaloty, but they'd seen me as a 'nerd' ( even though I don't wear glasses, or have pimples, nor buck teeth!) 9 girls asked me if I want to go out somewhere or someplace. I told them NO! Because they judged me by my look.

Then after that I'd just register for University Of Virginia, for out-of-school colledge, because I don't want to be Gay like I heard that all three men had 'men sex' everyonce in awhile, and I don't want to be like them.

As I lifted my couch 3 levels high in Air Bear Bay apartement, stairs, ( by myself), until this girl with black hair, showed up in the 2nd level apartment, apartment 234, which was behind apartment 235,  
and in front of apartment number 233. The girl was standing outside doing something, I don't know, but something.

"Let me help you," she said in a whispy voice, then she picked up the couch

"Thanks." I said."Whats your name?"

No reply.

"Whats your name?"

No reply.

Then as we walked on the last staircase, she dropped the couch on her foot. By surprise she didn't say F***, scream, nor shed a tear down her cheek.

I helped her out, by my new mustles I got from 3 months ago, I lifted the chair up. And share something weird with me.

"I never can love," she said." Thank you."

She walked downstairs, surprisingly not limping, or crying on the way down to her apartment.

The next day I had a break, from moving the furniture. I didn't really thought this through, because I forgot to VACUME THE FLOORS!

I vacumed the carpet, and used swifer mop, like that cirmertail add told me to do. And it only took me an hour and thirty minutes.  
After I vacumed, I relaxed by learning about the human body, if I want to be an obstetrician doctor, or the shorter version, a doctor that delivers babies.

After 35 minutes of relax time I heard some music downstairs, just right below me. I'm wondering what that sound is comming from, but I think it is that strange unknown girl. So I got tired of all that inapropriate goth or emo music, that encourage emoers and gothers to kill themselves, and enjoy hell or whatever or something but it is completely outrageous!

I stomped on the ground in the middle of the living room, in front of my couch, nothings happend, until the music gotten in FULL VOLUME!

Then after that I went out my apartment, went downstairs to apartment crib in 234. I knocked softly and sternliy, but not too demanding in any way. The strange girl opened the door with white booty shorts up to her booty cheeks, a see through blue T-shirt; that I can see her blue bra in, dark blue flip flops, crazy black hair and the worst part her BIG golden eyes was staring to my green eyes.

"What do you want?" The strange girl said loudly over the music.

"Um, can you please turn that music down, it's getting a little too loud." I told her.

"Okay, I understand, um what your name?" She asked.

"Daniel Edward Cullen." I replied," and your name I believe?"

"Dawn T. Swan." She answered."Sorry I'd bother you Daniel."

"Thanks, apology accepted." I said out loud." And why didn't you scream, or cry yesterday, when you dropped that couch leg on your toe."

Dawn laughed, loudly really, until she said." I keep my harsh words in myself Daniel."

"Okay then, farewell Dawn." I said.

"Goodbye Dainel, and have a nice evening!" She replied loudly.

Dawn closed the door, softly. I sighed with amazement, and I just relized.

I loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's new name is Daniel

Jasper AND Rosealie (or whatevs of how their names are spelled!) Last new last names are Gatensburg

Jasper new name is Casper ( like the ghost. BOO! Did I scare you? ;() )

Rosealie (or whatevs to her name I'd mispelled spelled[ probably right or wrong?]!) her new name is Jasper!

Alice new name is Alice in Wonderland! JK. (Her new name is Alice!)

Emmet (or whatevs his name is mispelled![probably right or wrong?]) new name is Walter.

(or whatevs her name is spelled!) His new name is Dr. Reece!( Like Reeces Puffs, Reeces Puffs, penut butter chocolate flavou yeah!)

Dawn don't have no family.

Daniel works for Dr. Reece.

Esme and Dr. Reece are married.

Dawn is a witch. ( not a b****!)

Daniel and Alice are REAL brother and sister.

Jacob Black is not BLACK!( His new last name is Jacob Tan!)

(And find out more stuff in the story)

If you don't know why I'm changing them its because . . .

1. I CAN'T EVEN SPELL THEIR NAMES! :*(  
2. THE AUTHOUR ( OR WHATEVS HOW THE WORD IS SPELLED!) STEPHINE MEYERS ( OR WHATEVS HOW HER NAME IS SPELLED)  
CHOOSE PHONEY BALONY NAMES!

SORRY 4 U MEYERS! :********************************************(

NOW LETS GET STARTED 4 THE STORY . . . .

Chapter 2: Eatting Daniel's house :**(  
Me, Alice and Jacob were having some FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

We turned the music up soooooooooooooo F***ING HIGH, that Daniel Cullen have to come to lower it.

We drank some wine that Jacob Tan bought from this store called Who Wants some Wine and Ichoal?  
Its a funny title for a store, I mean, funny, until I learned the store owner Great Great Grandfather made that store, because he wants to keep his wine and achoal there, for parties he threw 21 times a month until the police came, and his Great Great Grandfather said that its the Who Wants Some Wine and Ichoal? Store.

After Alice and Jacob left, I'd watch my favorite shows, like Charmed, Monk, The Wiz (movie). And thats all.

Until I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it.

It was Daniel.

"Hey you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Daniel asked.

"Okay, sure." I replied.

I put on my dark blue flip flops. And went under his arm, and went upstairs to his apartment number 237.  
Then I noticed that Daniel wasn't behind me, I always thought guys were a little faster.

I waited for 30 seconds, and there Daniel the snail, walking upstairs slowly as I saw his head.

"It takes you that long to get up here?" I remarked.

"Well its a hazard, and a risk to run the stairs, 3 precent of people die from that." Daniel told me.

"Well," I explained," 90 precent of men gets killed by women."

"Nope, 90 precent of women gets killed by men, because alot of men gets frustrated with girls alot." He probably corrected me.

"Fine!" I replied.

"Okay I opened the door now." Daniel said.

The door unlocked, and the first thing I saw was a washed out blue couch, weight lifers on the right eye side, and the left the brown old wodden kitchen table with wooden chairs, and the kitchen to the left.

"I made some salad, spagettii, rice, and corn on the cob." Daniel told me."You can take a seat."

I sat on the chair on the north side of the oppiste sides of the other three chairs and I waited for 4 minutes exactly, and dinner was served.

"Thank you Daniel." I told him," how was your day?"

"Horrible, I just heard noises below my apartment." Daniel replied.

"Well don't you get it?" I questioned Daniel, then he looked at me quizzically.

"That I said the word 'sorry', didn't I?"

"Yes, indeed you did." Daniel replied to me, then took 6 bites of his corncob.

I ate a little bit of Daniel's food too. It was delisious, and quiet so I decided to stay on the subject I'm on with Daniel.

"A sorry is a sorry, and I apolgized to you, so-"

"So all I get is a 'sorry'?" Daniel asked me.

"Um at least I apoligized Daniel, and thats all people do that sometimes, when they invite some friends over to chill out and have some fun. I told you sorry, because I really ment it, you know Daniel, if you want something for a present you got to earn it."

Then there was silence at the table, all we did is eat dinner and thats all. Until I have to go out the door to my own apartment.

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Daniel announced to me while getting up from his seat and taking our plates."I'm sorry for being displeased with you."

"Apoligy accepted." I piped up.

Daniel was washing the dishes, quietly, with no uttered sound unless its, sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh, with the water all over the place.

Daniel, seems like a quiet, noble man I'll have to say, I have to say he looks like never feels heated up with excitement, full with passionate emotion, or a bit jumpy.

"Okay I'm done with that." Daniel replied to himself, and only himself, walking out of the kitchen."Let me excort you out of the house."

He excorted me out of the door, by saying an unpleasent goodbye, I went downstairs, in my own apartment. In my apartment, I have kind of cool things like a flatscreen t.v., blackberry and all that cool stuff that people made in the 21st century.

And I forgot to tell you that I am a witch . .

A Good 1. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's new name is Daniel

Jasper AND Rosealie (or whatevs of how their names are spelled!) Last new last names are Gatensburg

Jasper new name is Casper ( like the ghost. BOO! Did I scare you? ;() )

Rosealie (or whatevs to her name I'd mispelled spelled[ probably right or wrong?]!) her new name is Jasper!

Alice new name is Alice in Wonderland! JK. (Her new name is Alice!)

Emmet (or whatevs his name is mispelled![probably right or wrong?]) new name is Walter.

(or whatevs her name is spelled!) His new name is Dr. Reece!( Like Reeces Puffs, Reeces Puffs, penut butter chocolate flavou yeah!)

Dawn don't have no family.

Daniel works for Dr. Reece.

Esme and Dr. Reece are married.

Dawn is a witch. ( not a b****!)

Daniel and Alice are REAL brother and sister.

Jacob Black is not BLACK!( His new last name is Jacob Tan!)

(And find out more stuff in the story)

If you don't know why I'm changing them its because . . .

1. I CAN'T EVEN SPELL THEIR NAMES! :*(  
2. THE AUTHOUR ( OR WHATEVS HOW THE WORD IS SPELLED!) STEPHINE MEYERS ( OR WHATEVS HOW HER NAME IS SPELLED)  
CHOOSE PHONEY BALONY NAMES!

SORRY 4 U MEYERS! :********************************************(

NOW LETS GET STARTED 4 THE STORY . . .

Chapter 3: At Dawn's House

It was the 3rd week of colledge, it is really hard for me to go to work, and to go to colledge. I normally see Dawn sometimes,  
when she's around the apartment place, saying 'how are you doing'. All I say is negstive things that I hate about my day, because every day is a bad day for me, in my childhood getting teased by being a small punk/wimp, into middle school getting hit, punched,  
and kicked, then last the hardest time of my under 18 hood high school, because I always getting death threats, girls be using me for money,  
and every single physicaly thing you can ever imagine.

I recieved a note from Dawn actually, I think it was nice of her to do that, and I didn't even know we were 'friends':

Dear Daniel,

Want 2 go 2 the club 2nite, called the Drunkin' All 2NITE? 10:00 PM my house.

Wear something !.

UR FRIEND :) : DAWN SWAN

I don't have anything to wear! (Wow I must be gay!) I am so acting like a prissy girl, on t.v. with them high heels on, short skirts thats says ' who wants to see my ass.' And overshown chest that pop up BIG GIGANTIC bOObs (o) (o).

I hope Dawn will dress appropriate, casual, clean. My style is too, well you know like nerdy.

Instead of me wearing big golden T chains, I will never wear jewlry, instead of me having a mustle shirt I would rather wear a men's striped blouse, you see the point?

Before I went to the Drunkin' All 2NITE club, I'd took a Spanish test with 150 questions, I did lots of liturature, writing, and mostly MATH.

I also did my work for 5 hours, and then got my 1000 dollar pay check, and got the hell out of the hostpital.

When I arrived to my apartment 237, I looked at my watch, and it was 9:51, nine minutes to get freshed up a little bit I took myself a shower, washed my face brushed my teeth,  
gelled, and slick my hair with moose in my hair, and as I was finished I looked at the time, and it was 10:19PM. I was late, later than ever, so I went out of the apartment, as quickly as I can ASAP! I got my car keys, colone, breath mints, 3-D Crest strips for my teeth. I brung that stuff to be clean and have good hygine ( I am not gay or anything like that.) I just want to be a clean man thats all.

When I stopped at apartment number 234, I knocked on the door firmly, but not to firm, softly, and not too soft. Then a girl opened the door, surprisingly my older sister Alice.

"Alice?" I asked her looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Daniel what are you doing here in Virginia?"

Just then Dawn came to the door and opened it wider." Your late Daniel, 25 minutes actually."

"Sorry."

"And Daniel, you look like you spend half of your time doing your hair." Alice told me." Come inside, so I can SHOW you how to do your hair!"

I did as she told me moaning, as I sat down on the floor in front of Dawn's brown couch, as Alice sat on the couch, feeling and messing up my hair.

"You put to much chemicals and materials in your hair Daniel! Why you did this to your hair? Do you want to end up like those gay people in the world who don't care about being gay or don't know they're gay?"

I am terribly sorry for my sister acting that way, she is so a bossy little B****! I wish she can kiss my ass and follow my orders, but noooooooooo.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT? This voice cried out from behind me.

"Thats Daniel, he put too much gel and moose in his hair." Dawn's voice told the other voice.

"HE LOOKS LIKE THE GAYYYYYYESTTTTTTTTTT GUY ON EARTH!"

"Of course!" My sister yelled.

15 minutes took a lot of time to do my hair, all messy like, but Alice says' thats hip, thats what the people are doing these days' or something like that I want to do something BIG and out of this world.

As I stood up after Alice was finished with my hair. That F***ING guy was standing up wearing his brown 'fancy' suit, to go to the club, and he looks like a girl with his long black hair,  
when HE should be the one to look at the mirror or get a GAY detector to see if he's a google infinity precent looking GAY tonight!

"Hi I'm Jacob Tan." The guy introduced himself to me.

That is ironic, that his last name is Tan and he looks tan, seriously, I bet he's a surfer or some lifeguard, but we don't live close by to the beach.

"Lets get out of my F***ING place!" Dawn exclaimed with a humongous ego of hers.

I glanced at he dress, short silky brown, tanktop dress, that is probably up to her booty cheek, and I see he wearing a stringed necklace with a golden dimond tied to it.

We all walked down the stairs to the 1st level of the Air Bear Bay apartments, were the cars were parked.

"My carrrrrrrr!" Alice singed." My carrrrrrrrrrr!"

BEEP! BEEP!

Alice unlocked her car which is a GT 500, a boring car to me, I like those jack ass boxes cars, Nissans, and Fords.

As we all 4 of us got into the GT 500, we buckled our seat belts, as me and Dawn were in the back and Alice and Jacob was in the front. The drive was okay and a quiet and cool silence until we got in the club.

I saw people dancing their asses off, multicolored lights flashes on and off, everything was awesome kind of, but not my thing. First of all this is my very first club I arrived to in my whole life of being 18 or older, second of all why the F*** Dawn bring me here.

I danced with some girls, but I relized that they were drunk or drug attics or some kind of prositute after men, but the thing is, I don't drink, I do not want to get drunk, like them stupid women, getting drunk and having a baby. And I can thank the lord that I am not GAY OR A LESBO, PROSITUTE, PIMP, HOBO, HOMO, A HO, OR A CHEATER.

Me and Jacob talked for a little while, but the thing is, I DO NOT LIKE TO TALK A LOT! I never can keep conversations going up, when people talk to me I talk about science, math and reading, like for girls for instance, when I tried to talk about that subject, they want to talk about sex, babies, kissing, taking clothes off, being a ho, prositute, hobo, or a homo and all that crap.

I looked at my watch and it was 12:03 am, I was tired, of all the porfmances, singers, drug attics, gay people up in the club, and a couple of prositutes wanted my to have sex with them for 30 dollars per time I have sex with them, they gave me their so called 'bussiness cards'  
and all that stuff and other infomation, that I'm not suppose to tell you about, and I think Jacob and Alice isn't here anymore though,  
it was just some drunk people, dancing on the dance floor like 3000 people?

I found Dawn at the bar asleep or drunk or something, I do not know or anything, but I saw her with 12 bottles of whisky and a 3/4 full.

"Hello Danny!" She moaned brightly." Do you want to drink?"

Dawn loaned me her whisky up in front of me. I shook my head no.

"Oh come on," She paused half awake." Its good for you, and it makes you happy."

"No thanks Dawn," I replied." Where is Jacob and Alice?"

"Alice said she is at home, and Jacob was gone with a Gay man." Dawn answerd." Can you dance with me?"

"Okay Dawn."

I grabbed Dawn's hand, and she'd moved slow like a snail, she'd probably drunkin' lots of ichoal bottles already but still, she wants to dance.

The song was a very slow song, Dawn she was on my shoulder, while I was dancing at the same place, left to right, left to right. As I looked up to my watch, it was 12:23 am.

"Dawn."

no answer.

"Dawn!"

no answer. ( Again.)

"Dawwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!" I sang brightly.

no reply.

"DAAAAAAAAAWWN!"

Just a snore.

I pulled her from my shoulder, and saw her eyes closed, fast asleep.

"Alice is that youuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" She said in lala land.

"No its me Daniel Cullen."

Dawn fell asleep, I think because of the slow song I bet. She really fell asleep. Again.

I picked up Dawn from that club, grabbed our stuff, and picked her up by her legs and walked between 3 to 7 miles to Dawn's house. Then she woke up.

"Can I have some beer please?"

"No, do you have your keys?" I asked her, searching for my keys.

"Of course, just dig in my bra." Dawn answered.

This girl is seriously a drunkn' b****. She needs to know that I am just her neighbor, and this is the third day I'd known Dawn, even I know that. So I'd just dig in her bra, feeling her b00bs and her goodies.

"MORE, MORE!" Dawn chanted, again and again.

I don't want to feel her squishy b00bs (o) (o), or anything, but this is just plain wrong to feel somebody's b00bs at 1:55 in the morning.

Finally, I found her keys, right under her (o) (o), if you know what I mean though. As we went inside the apartment, Dawn just got off from my hands, and she whispered.

"Come into my room, I need to tell you something."

I shrugged, then closed her door, and locked it tight. Then Dawn dissapeared while I did that, I thought something was suspicious.

I walked down the dark hallway, and knocked on her cracked room door. And I heard," come in Daniel." Just as I walked inside silently, I sat on the bed, waiting for Dawn to tell me a secret, but then I heard the door shut.

"Hello Daniel."

Dawn, looks amazing, in a black laced bra, and a black laced underware that matches it. She looks pretty sexy for like a 19 year old.

"Like what you see?" Dawn purred, and crawled on the bed torwards me, while I went back until I hit this thing that is conected to the bed.

"YESSSSSSSSS." I answered, while Dawn came closer to my face, and hold it, then kissed it wildly.

I kissed her forehead, then her breast that are a little exposed from her bra, and Dawn, was messing up my hair, unbuttoning my stripped pink and purple men's blouse, that was showing my new chest, laying her head on it.

The next morning, I was awoken up by an admired smell that I really idolized, in Dawn's bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's new name is Daniel

Jasper AND Rosealie (or whatevs of how their names are spelled!) Last new last names are Gatensburg

Jasper new name is Casper ( like the ghost. BOO! Did I scare you? ;() )

Rosealie (or whatevs to her name I'd mispelled spelled[ probably right or wrong?]!) her new name is Jasper!

Alice new name is Alice in Wonderland! JK. (Her new name is Alice!)

Emmet (or whatevs his name is mispelled![probably right or wrong?]) new name is Walter.

(or whatevs her name is spelled!) His new name is Dr. Reece!( Like Reeces Puffs, Reeces Puffs, penut butter chocolate flavou yeah!)

Dawn don't have no family.

Daniel works for Dr. Reece.

Esme and Dr. Reece are married.

Dawn is a witch. ( not a b****!)

Daniel and Alice are REAL brother and sister.

Jacob Black is not BLACK!( His new last name is Jacob Tan!)

(And find out more stuff in the story)

If you don't know why I'm changing them its because . . .

1. I CAN'T EVEN SPELL THEIR NAMES! :*(  
2. THE AUTHOUR ( OR WHATEVS HOW THE WORD IS SPELLED!) STEPHINE MEYERS ( OR WHATEVS HOW HER NAME IS SPELLED)  
CHOOSE PHONEY BALONY NAMES!

SORRY 4 U MEYERS! :********************************************(

NOW LETS GET STARTED 4 THE STORY . . .

Chapter 4: A Note 4rom Daniel

I woke up early in the morning, seeing Daniel in my bed, somehow, I don't know why he was in my bed, though it was weird. I'd only known him for like three days. And now he's sleeping in my bed. Ugh!

I woke up to make some breakfeast in my black laced bra, and my black laced thong. I made some eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits, and some oatmeal.  
Just as I heard a comment, when I bend down the half of my body to get the buscuits out of the stove.

"Like your ass Dawn."

Ugh! It was Daniel, he was looking at my ass, but not totally, because I am wearing a laced thong though. So I smacked Daniel upside his head, really hard.

"DAWN WHAT THE F***!"

"STOP LOOKING, AND STARING AT MY ASS!" I'd hollered.

"But last-" Daniel stopped himself." Never mind."

He'd better shut the f*** up, seriously, I can smack him and hurt him, but not with my witch powers, seriously, I'd get in trouble, by the big boss of the immortal world.

I bent down, on the ground opening the oven, filled with biscuits." YOU BETTER NOT LOOK AT MY ASS ," I warned Daniel." ALSO SHUT THE F*** UP!"

After I made some breakfest for us, ( actually for me, but I don't mind to share.) I went to the table, and saw Daniel shirtless, but I didn't care really, I served breakfest quickly, without a word. Then we quietly ate breakfest together.  
Then after Daniel ate his breakfest, he said." I'm sorry Dawn, I shouldn't have made an inappropriate comment about your ass, you can please forgive me,  
for making you filled with hatred."

I laughed, a lot, and then I took a deep breath to calm myself down." Daniel, this is the twenty-first century, people don't use that kind of vocabulary, now,  
they use something like, dude, beast or whatever, you know Daniel?"

"Okay." Daniel grunted, then left his seat from the table, opened the front door, then left me home alone.

After awhile I went to Math class in University Of Virgina.

"Dawn Swan you're 7 minutes late! Have any excusses?" My math teacher, Ms. Stone asked me, as the whole class giggled of my name Dawn Swan.

"No Ms. Stone." I told her," I've overslept."

"Well then take a seat Miss. Swan." Ms. Stone proclaimed.

After I'd went to class, went to work at the bank, and did all my errands. I arrived at home in about 5:30 pm, getting the keys out from beyond my yellow purse as I saw a note from Daniel, on the Welcome place mat:

Dawn if u want 2. Do U want 2 go 2 the mall 2gether 5:45?

4ROM Dankneel.

The note was pretty funny to me using the twenty-first century handwritting though. I'd wish I could go to the mall, but me and Alice decided to hang out in the frat to party.

I opened my apartment door, wide open, then I closed it from behind me. Then I layed on the long brown couch that was beside me, by my back I plopped my self from my back, with my purse.  
Just then I grabbed my IPhone to dial Alice's phone number.

"HI DAWN! HOW'S IT GOIN'? AND WHY DID Y'H LEFT MOI AND JACOB AT DRUNKIN' ALL 2NITE CLU'?"

"I'm doin' grreaat, but today I was late for math class, an' last night I was there at the club, roaming around. Somehow, but next time, I'm going alone!" I told Alice.

"OH I WAS AT THE BARRRRRRRRRRRR DAAAWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN!" Alice exclaimed.

"Shut up Alice!" A voice piped up.

"Who said that?"

"Oh thats my roomate, Jasper, she's a blonde bookworm." Alice told me in her normal voice." I always thought blondes were stupid though."

"The color of your hair doesn't matter Alice." Jasper replied." It is never nobody's falt you inherited that hair color, it is probably in the family line, mixed with other col-"

"ANYWAY!" Alice interrupted," why you called me?"

"Oh," I said." A guy named-"

I paused for a second to make up a name, so I don't reveal Alice, Daniel's name, because they're brother and sister, and I don't want Alice we have a 'thing' going on.

"Trey, gave me a note to go to the mall today. Is it okay?"

"Is he chocolate, tanned, pale, or yellow?" Alice asked in an erases way.

"You know judging, a person by it's ethinicy, skin color, or religion, doesn't matter, its just the love that counts." Jasper announced to Alice.

"Oh just shut the f*** up will ya!" Alice snarled.

"He's chocolate." I affirmed.

"Good, well, its alright to me but . . "

"But what?" I uttered.

"BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE, ALWAYS COMES FIRST THAN BLACK, YELLOW, TANNED, PALE PEOPLE, OR ANYOTHER PEOPLE DATING THE BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

"You know judging, a person by it's ethinicy, skin color, or religion, doesn't matter, you know that." Jasper broadcasted.

"OH SHUT THE F*** UP, CAN I DEAL WITH YOUR DIRTY COCKY ASS LATER!"

BEEP!

Alice hung up the phone line. D***, I just got up from my couch, changed my clothes, and just wear, a black long sleeved shirt that has a long v cut, some ripped up jeans, a black and white striped sock that is up to my knee, some booty shorts that are up to my thigh, my stringed golden dimond necklace; with a dimond on a brown string, and last some white shape-ups.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I raced to the door, and then opened it, and there Daniel with a white short sleeved shirt, some ripped up jeans, curly cute brown hair, and white converse high top shoes.

"Hi Daniel!" I'd exclaimed happily hugging him." How was your day?"

"Horrible, I accidentally dropped a kids 299 dollar toy, and I have to pay for it." He groaned.

"Do you ever have positive things that you did today, or going to do?"

"Um I'd failed my Spanish test?"

"No!" I exclaimed releasing my hug, and slapping him on his buff arm." I ment something positive, Daniel."

"Lets just go to the mall Dawn." Daniel murmured.

"Daniel, if you want to have friends you just got to smile, and be a positiave person you know that?" I told Daniel.

"Okay, Dawn." Daniel breathed, and grabbed my hand," come on, lets just go."

"Wait Daniel!" I'd declared." I have to get my house keys."

Daniel let go of my hand, I went inside, and searched for my keys. And I found it on my brown couch, and I grabbed my yellow purse, and locked my apartment, after I shut the door.

Daniel lend my his hand, I grabbed Daniel's hand. Then we walked to the parking lot together, and then we got into his old ford truck.

Then WRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! We're off to the mall! 


End file.
